edenstwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ch2
Previous: Falcon Village Chapter 2: Phoenix Egg Frenzy : Rano the bard, Everander the wizard, and Hadrian the paladin trekked into the woods, goblin captive and hired tracker in tow. The plan was to release the goblin in the middle of the night and have the ranger track it. There did seem, however, to be a major problem with their plan: the tracker was not able to see the tracks in the dead of night. Rano was unconvinced, cutting the goblin loose and grabbing the tracker while trying to follow where he thought he saw the goblin go. The two of them seemed to disappear into the forest. Hadrian and Everander stood there confused before deciding to head back to Falcon Village and start again in the morning. : As the two of them made there way back into the town, they saw near the gates, Mayor Uptal and a pair of guards detaining a female human named Boastpochy next to her cart and mule. It seemed she was trying to leave town in the dead of night. After helping the mayor question the human and assist in getting her arrested, Everander and Hadrian parted ways for the evening. : A good night's rest was to escape Everander, however, as late in the middle of the night, he was visited by a very strange guest. A red bandanna wearing ninja named Raphael from the Black Feather Clan brought him rather unpleasant news. Everander's father had apparently been killed and his estate burned to the ground, as well as Raphael's clan destroyed. Raphael handed a note detailing Everander's father's last words, stating that Everander may be able to become the head of the Whiteleaf once again if he would be able track down the one responsible for his death; a mysterious warrior wearing a silver helmet, a blue cape, and spiked armor. Everander welcomed the new servant into his household and showed Raphael to his quarters. : The morning only brought more curiosities as Boastpochy had been released from the jail by Jayn Bushfoot, though Boastpochy's merchant supplies had not been able to be released. At the same moment Jayn was apologizing for her mistreatment, Everander walked up. Jayn, miffed at the elf's blazen disregard for others, tasked Everander with recovering some of the stolen goods the goblins had pillaged, and required that he took Boastpochy along to help with driving the cart. To get Everander out of her face, she offered 100 gold for getting the task done. The only thing left for Everander was to pick up the paladin Hadrian and take him along. Hadrian had proved quite handy with the axe. : After performing his morning prayers, Hadrian found himself walking about town and ran into Everander arguing with Raphael, seemingly about how to go about locating Hadrian. Luckliy for them, Hadrian pre-empted their foolhardy attempt collect Hadrian. So the four were off. : Immediately entering the trail that traversed the forest, they saw a number of trees had fresh cuts made into them, that seemed to mark something of a trail. Following these cuts, the four came across a small refuse pile where wild dogs were feeding. After dispatching with some of the more territorial dogs, the group discovered that the refuse pile contained the deceased bodies of both dogs and goblins, as well as some of the lost items from the town. The group felt they were on the right path and followed the cut trees into the wood, finding an easy path. After finding and dispatching goblins along the path, even one that was riding on a goblin dog, the group came to a large opening where a single orc seemed to lay in wait. Behind the orc was a large chest. Across the orcs chest was an interesting tattoo that Hadrian seemed to recognize. Once the orc noticed the intruders, he called out saying they had fallen for his trap and advised it was their last change to retreat. The group did not fall for such an obvious farce and attacked head on. The orc, while wielding a fierce orc-craft greatsword, found himself quickly in trouble after the group manged to disarm him. The group managed to knock out the orc and restrain him, in hopes of taking him back to town to get more answers ... Next: Metal Mine Mayhem Category:Summary